wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wags the Dog Through the Years
The evolution of Wags the Dog (1995 - Present). Costume 1 *'1995 - 1996': The original Wags costume has black fur, and the eyes are like snake eyes in the look. It has no W on the chest. Appears In: Big Red Car, Wake Up Jeff, Wiggledance! Live in Concert and The Wiggles (TV Series 1): Funny Greg (Cameo in Captain Featherswords Pirate Show). Costume 2 * 1996 - 1997: Second costume. These 1996 photos show Wags wearing a rare light brown costume. Appears In: Late 1996 and Early 1997 concerts. Costume 3 *'1997 - 1999:' The costume has lighter brown fur then the first one. The head is in a different shape and the tongue is bigger. Wags has now got the W on hes chest and the stomach of his does not wobble alot. The nose is smaller and the eyes are now in a Doggy way. Appears In: The Wiggles Movie, Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, Wiggle Time (re-recording), Yummy Yummy (re-recording) and The Wiggles (TV Series 1). Costume 4 *1998 - 2001: Wags looks a lot different then the last one. Now Wags has a more chubbier body and he also has much smaller eyes. His skin is a bit darker brown in the color. Appears In: Wiggle Time (re-recording) (Live In Concert clip), The Wiggles TV Series 1: Muscleman Murray and Spooked Wiggles Concert Songs, Toot Toot, The Wiggly Big Show (stage screen), Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 cameo in "Wiggly Christmas Medley"), It's a Wiggly Wiggly World and Yule Be Wiggling. Costume 5 backstage skits]] *'1999 - 2000': This is actually like the 3rd costume but with dark skin. It only appears in the second TV series. Appears In: Wiggles (TV Series 2), Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video , The Wiggly Big Show (backstage skits), Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate video, Wiggly TV, Wiggly Play Time, Wiggle Bay (cameo in the boat) and It's a Wiggly Wiggly World (Cameo in "In The Wiggles World"). Costume 6 * 2001 - 2006: Wags looks a lot different then the last costume. Wags now has a brighter brown,a bigger nose,eyes are bigger and has a bended tail. Appears In: Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's A Wiggly Party, Wiggly Safari, Wiggle Bay, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Top of the Tots, Cold Spaghetti Western, Santa's Rockin'!, Live Hot Potatoes, Sailing Around the World, Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff, Splish Splash Big Red Boat and Wiggledancing - Live In The USA. Costume 7 *'2006 - 2007': Wags the Dog has light brown fur with bigger eye lids, a longer tounge and a smaller snout. Appears In: Racing To The Rainbow, Wiggledancing Australia, Getting Strong, Wiggle and Learn, and You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (Cameo In "I Drive The Big Red Car"). Costume 8 *'2008 - Present': Wags looks a little different now. The head is bigger and rounder with a round nose and the tail is thicker. The ears are also bigger and wide. Appears In: Pop Go The Wiggles You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, Sing a Song of Wiggles, Go Bananas!, Hot Poppin Popcorn, Lets Eat Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas And Ukelele Baby. Other Photos ''Costume 1 photos'' WagstheDogDebut.jpg Wags The Dog Song.jpg WavetoWags.jpg BackstageIntro-WagsandHenry.jpg BackstageIntro-WagsandHenry2.jpg BackstageIntro-Wags.jpg Wags the Dog.jpg ''Costume 2 photos'' WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagstheDog'sRareCostume.jpg|Wags' rare costume ''Costume 3 photos'' WagstheDog-TheWigglesMovie.jpg Tap Wags.jpg WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg TheWigglesandWags.jpg Go Santa Go 0002.jpg Ding Dong Merrily On High 0003.jpg Category:Character Evolutions